La novia de mi hermano
by Allpheratz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo terminó Ikki aceptando a June como novia de Shun?
1. De cómo Shun se le declaró a Juneth

**La novia de mi hermano****  
**_**Por: Allpheratz**_

**Exclusión de responsabilidad****:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**I**_**  
De cómo Shun se le declaró a June**_

—¿Sabes dónde está Shun? —pregunto por el chico peli verde, esperando que el hermano del mencionado, me responda.

—¡Dónde crees que está! —me contesta Ikki, bastante huraño, mientras observa a través de la ventana, sin perder detalle de la pareja que se halla en el jardín de la mansión.

—Cielos Ikki, tres años de noviazgo y aún no lo superas, debes dejar que Shun crezca —interviene Seiya, recibiendo una mirada amenazante por parte del santo del Fénix.

—Es verdad, además June es una gran chica, no podrías encontrar mejor pareja para Shun —finaliza Shiryu, temiendo por la salud de su amigo Pegaso.

—¡Qué dicen chicos! Ikki aceptó esa relación desde que Shun y June cumplieron seis meses de novios —defiendo a Ikki, aunque parece que mi comentario, lejos de alegrarlo, le molesta. Seiya y Shiryu me miran con cara de sorpresa puesto que no recuerdan, Ikki me observa esperando que me calle, mas no lo va a conseguir, mientras que Hyoga, es imposible que Hyoga no recuerde lo que ocurrió, ya que sintió la ira del Fénix en carne propia. Sonrío viendo la expresión de susto por parte del Cisne, mientras me dispongo a narrarles cómo el orgulloso Fénix terminó aceptando a June como cuñada—. Todo comenzó…

***

Primero de Julio y Shun llegó como todas las tardes a recoger del trabajo a su hasta ahora, mejor amiga, June; llevaba dos semanas insistiéndole a la chica que lo acompañara a diferentes partes, al principio le dijo que necesitaba sacar la ropa de Ikki de la tintorería, aunque nunca llegaron a dicho sitio; luego salió con la excusa de ir a comprar unos libros para los estudios de Seiya, aunque obviamente por la hora a la que llegaron, no encontraron la librería abierta y así habían transcurrido varios días luego de los cuales cualquier chica se hubiese dado cuenta que eran pretextos para salir, no obstante June no entendió el tímido mensaje de Shun, lo que dificultó las cosas para el chico.

Como siempre, Shun había salido de la mansión, con la firme decisión de hacer de June su novia, sin embargo, sólo era ver la forma en que el viento ondeaba su cabello y la dulce sonrisa con que lo recibía, para que el valor del santo de Andrómeda cayera al suelo y se le evaporaran las ideas, terminando con un escueto hola y dejando la _importante misión_ para el día siguiente.

Se preguntarán entonces ¿Cómo pudo al fin declararse? Ese milagro debemos agradecerlo a un joven que en aquella época, pretendía las atenciones de la dulce June; su nombre, Azrael Freeman, compañero de trabajo de la chica de Camaleón. Esa tarde, como todas las veces anteriores, Shun se quedó en la puerta del edificio esperando la aparición de June; grande fue su alegría al verla salir, pero se extinguió al notar que las sonrisas de la chica no iban dirigidas a él, sino a alguien que la acompañaba, Azrael.

Ira sería poco para describir lo que sintió Shun en aquel momento, esperó que los recién salidos se acercaran más y entonces notó que aunque la sonrisa de June era la misma que le ofrecía a todos, la expresión de Freeman no lo era, el chico era galante y caballeroso con June y la otra chica que les acompañaba, pero se reflejaba la dulzura que empleaba en las palabras al hablar con la rubia, no se trababa al hablar cuando se dirigía a ella, ni sudaba frío cuando la joven se le acercaba; Andrómeda se sintió perdido, debía actuar o la perdería.

—Hola Shun ¿Me esperabas hace rato? Perdona es que me quede charlando con unos amigos —dijo inocentemente June.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar —dirigió una mirada hacia los acompañantes de su _amiga_—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shun y soy el _mejor_ amigo de June —comentó cortésmente, saludando a los jóvenes, sin apartar la mirada del que creyó su rival y haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras para que el joven frente a él no lo olvidara.

June no percibió la incomodidad de su amigo Andrómeda y les presentó.

—Mira Shun, él es Azrael, ha sido tan bueno conmigo, me ha ayudado mucho… —comentó sin maldad alguna June, tomando del brazo a Freeman quien por fin se sonrojó, Shun sintió hervir su sangre de la furia, algo que ninguno de sus enemigos en batallas le había hecho sentir; luego la chica de Camaleón se dirigió a la otra acompañante—, y ella es Lucía, trabaja en contabilidad —terminó de decir.

Lucía saludó a Shun y Freeman acotó.

—Mucho gusto Shun, no te hubieras molestado en venir, nosotros… yo iba a acompañar a June hasta su casa para que no le pasara nada.

No juzguen mal a Freeman, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de los celos de Shun, simplemente como el chico peli verde había dicho que era el mejor amigo, Azrael intentaba ganárselo, para llegar al corazón de June. Lucía se tapó el rostro con una mano, intentando no gritarle a ninguno de los tres presentes lo tontos que eran, porque para desgracia de todos, era la única que sabía los sentimientos de la rubia, había notado que era correspondida por Shun en ese corto intercambio de palabras y entendía que en ese momento Freeman y ella sobraban en la escena.

—¿Es cierto eso June? —el rostro de Shun ya no mostraba enojo alguno, sólo una profunda tristeza.

June que hasta el momento no se percataba de nada, iba a asentir mas su amiga Lucía entendió que Shun lo tomaría a mal, así que salió al rescate, gritando lo más fuerte que pudo…

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —los tres la miraron con cara de espanto, esperando una explicación, una gotita de sudor bajó por la sien de la chica, qué ridículo estaba haciendo, todo fuera por el bien de su amiga—. Lo olvidé, debo ir al banco ¡Ahora! Vamos Azrael, acompáñame.

—A… a esta hora ya no atienden, no es día de pago y no me habías dicho nada —Freeman buscaba mil excusas para no perder su oportunidad de acompañar a la linda June a casa, pero Lucía ya lo llevaba a rastras sin escuchar sus motivos.

—No preguntes que no sabes a cual banco debo ir, además no pretenderás que vaya sola.

Freeman sabía que cuando Lucía se ponía así de terca, no había quien le ganara la discusión.

—De acuerdo, al menos déjame despedirme —Freeman se soltó del agarre de Lucía y besó la mano de June para despedirse—. Adiós preciosa, cuídate.

Shun no perdía detalle para ver en qué momento atacaba con su _tormenta nebular,_ pero fue sacado de su distracción al ver a Lucía bastante cerca de él; al parecer se quería despedir con un beso en la mejilla, aunque tal beso no pasó y en cambio la chica se acercó a su oído y le dijo…

—Te estoy dando la última oportunidad para que te declares a June, no la desaproveches, porque ella no se quedara toda la vida esperándote.

Se separó de Shun y le guiñó el ojo, mientras volvía a coger de la manga de la camisa a Freeman quien no se quería separar de June, ésta a su vez miraba con cara de pocos amigos a los chicos, mientras se alejaban. Shun agradeció en un susurro a la joven, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho, ahora sabía que era correspondido, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo que nuevamente se apoderó de él.

—Ju… June ¿Po… podrí… amos hablar? —Andrómeda maldecía por lo bajito, por qué cada que quería hablar con June, terminaba tartamudeando.

—¿No te gustaría mejor hablar con mi _amiga_? —¿Esos eran celos o sólo suposiciones de Shun? No, definitivamente esos eran celos, la esperanza crecía en el corazón del chico.

—No, qui… quie…ro hablar con… cont… contigo ¿Pue… pued…o?

—Sí, claro, pero ¿No tienes que hacer alguna diligencia?

—N… no.

—¿No tienes que sacar de la tintorería la ropa de Ikki?

—N… no.

—¿La ropa de Shiryu?

—No.

—¿Comprar los libros de Seiya?

—No…

—¿Los libros de Hyoga?

—Hyo… ga no est… estu… estudia —para este momento Shun estaba más que nervioso y los tres monosílabos que intentaba decir eran un verdadero suplicio.

—¿Sacar a pasear el perro de la señorita Saori?

—Saori no tie… tiene… pe… rro —en verdad las excusas que había puesto Shun en esos días eran absurdas porque si no ¿Cómo se le ocurría a June hacer esas preguntas?

Y June no se quedo allí, siguió preguntando cosas aun más inverosímiles y ni siquiera esperaba que Shun respondiera, ya que el pobre se demoraba demasiado, preso de la exaltación y los nervios que aumentaban cada vez más. Viendo como June ya ni siquiera esperaba que él hablara no tuvo más remedio que agarrar a la chica de un brazo, esperar que pasara el último carro por la desierta calle, cruzar hasta el parque en frente y sentarse con ella en la banca más alejada que encontró.

June pasaba de un tono rosa a rojo tomate, al ver los actos del chico quien prefirió menos palabras y más acción. Por fin quedaron frente a frente cada uno a un lado de la banca, mirándose, sin decir nada, el corazón de la joven de Camaleón palpitaba dolorosamente, esperando que el chico frente a ella acabara con el incómodo silencio; Shun sólo se quedó absorto mirando a su amada June, la diosa de su corazón.

Posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, delineando suavemente hasta tocar las ya sonrosadas mejillas de ella, mientras se acercaba gentilmente a June y le daba el más… torpe beso que cualquiera que estuviera allí, hubiese visto. Afortunadamente no había espectadores y para la chica ese desesperado, inexperto y muy corto beso, fue lo más hermoso que hubiese sentido jamás; no supo cuanto tiempo duró, pero le pareció que fue muy poco, cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Shun aun con las manos en las mejillas de June, mientras ésta dijo en un susurro…

—Acepto.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Shun, finalmente su lengua se había destrabado.

—Acepto ser tu novia ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir, cierto?

Una alegría descomunal invadió el interior del santo de Andrómeda, quien asintió febrilmente, mientras que su ahora chica, le devolvía un beso cargado de todo el amor que le había profesado durante años.

***

—… Y es así chicos, como Shun se le declaró a June —les comento a todos.

—Eso fue increíble —dice Seiya pensativo.

—Oye, no era que nos ibas a contar ¿Cómo Ikki aceptó a June como novia de Shun? —me reitera el sabio Shiryu.

—Es cierto chicos y a eso voy ahora, sólo quería que supieran por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hermanito para que June le correspondiera, aunque todos sabemos que siempre se han querido. Verán, tuvieron que pasar varios meses —mi agradable narración es interrumpida por el timbre de mi celular—. … Hola… si soy yo, ajam… si… claro… —continúo hablando por mi teléfono, mientras observo las caras expectantes de los chicos—. … Un momento por favor… —digo a la persona al otro lado de la línea—. Lo siento chicos —informo a Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Seiya—, esto demorará un poco más de lo planeado, por favor esperen —les termino de decir mientras me retiro de la sala para hablar, dejando a los santos en ascuas y a ustedes también. No se afanen, pronto sabrán la conclusión de esta historia.

_**Con**__**tinuará…  
Próximo capítulo: De cómo Ikki aceptó a June como novia de Shun

* * *

**_

Muchas gracias por leer. Que la estrella más brillante del firmamento les ilumine, _Allpheratz._


	2. Trazando planes

**La novia de mi hermano****  
**_**Por: Allpheratz**_

**Exclusión de responsabilidad****:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**II**_**  
**__**De cómo Ikki aceptó a June como novia de Shun  
Trazando planes**_

—De acuerdo, sí, lo sé, nos vemos el martes; adiós —por fin finalizo mi conversación telefónica y regreso a la sala, donde dos caballeros me miran esperando la continuación de mi historia, mientras los otros dos esperan que caiga un rayo para que nadie escuche los acontecimientos de aquellas fechas—. ¿En qué íbamos? lo olvidé.

—Shiryu te preguntó cómo Ikki aceptó a June como novia de Shun —por fin habla Hyoga, parece que se ha resignado a que continúe mi relato.

—Es cierto, verán, luego de esa accidentada declaración pasaron varios meses y llegó diciembre…

***

Luego del arduo trabajo que realizó June en la compañía, fue ascendida a asistente de gerencia y como tal, aquella tarde fue invitada a la cena de gala en conmemoración del fin de año, esa era la excusa perfecta para que la chica pudiera pasar la media noche del 31 junto a su querido Shun. Ansiaba mucho que llegara esa fecha ya que el primero de enero, cumplirían seis meses de novios.

Sin embargo, June estaba olvidando olímpicamente (obviamente sin querer) los planes de cierto hermano mayor, que en ese mismo momento estaba dando instrucciones precisas a los demás miembros de la casa.

Les comentaré la situación antes de escuchar las _agradables _órdenes de Ikki. Hacía unos días todos habían convenido que harían una gran celebración por Navidad, pero de algún modo (entiéndase entre líneas, por la autoridad del Fénix) al final decidieron que la gran celebración se realizaría en fin de año, para así comenzar una nueva tradición en la mansión Kido; esto último fueron palabras textuales del joven peli azul.

Desde aquel día, Ikki se la pasaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de esconder la sonrisa que aquello le producía; no obstante esa alegría se desvanecía cada que Shun le informaba que saldría con June y era el detonante para que cualquier ser vivo a la redonda corriera por su vida.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, no tuvieron mucha suerte de esconderse; Ikki les había citado muy contento en la sala y estaba a punto de explicarles los últimos detalles para el gran día cuando Shun inocentemente le informó:

—Hermano, espero no te demores, quedé de encontrarme más tarde con June.

En acto reflejo Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu observaron a Shun con cara de ¿Qué te pasa, nos quieres ver muertos? Luego por instinto de supervivencia buscaron la salida más próxima, pero un sudor frio les recorrió el cuerpo al ver la mirada del Fénix, lo que les hizo quedarse muy queditos en su sitio.

—Ese día los quiero acá a las mil ochocientas —decía Fénix moviéndose de un lado al otro, frente al sofá en el que estaban sentados los cuatro chicos restantes.

—¿A las mil ochocientas? —preguntó en un susurro Seiya a su compañero de al lado, Shiryu.

—A las seis Seiya y ya no hables o nos manda a las barracas sin comer, digo, a las habitaciones —respondió el Dragón notando que ya le estaba haciendo efecto el estilo militar que usaba Ikki cuando estaba enojado.

Ikki tosió en modo de advertencia, haciendo que al instante se callaran.

—De la misma forma, les queda terminantemente prohibido traer compañía, somos una familia y como tal compartiremos ¿Alguna objeción?

Seiya y Shun levantaron la mano mientras que Hyoga y Shiryu comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, creando un barullo de palabras inentendibles a cualquier oído.

—¡Excelente! Si no hay objeción, pueden retirarse ¡Rompan filas!

—¡Sí, señor!

Se levantaron del asiento Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya, muy derechos y con una mano en la frente. Shun veía atónito a sus compañeros, mientras estos se volvían a sentar, completamente avergonzados; Ikki, bueno, él ya estaba en el jardín y ni cuenta se dio del espectáculo.

Luego de un rato de fría deliberación por parte de tres chicos en la sala, todas las miradas se posaron en Andrómeda.

—Tienes que hablar con él —rompió el hielo Shiryu—, Shunrei viene desde China y no la voy a dejar sola por ahí. Si no puedo atenderla acá, entonces me iré a Cinco Picos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shiryu —esta vez fue el turno de Hyoga—, Fler me visitará y no puedo desairarla así.

—Yo no tengo problema porque Ikki no puede sacar de la mansión a Saori, pero ya invité a Miho y los niños; si no pueden venir, llevaré a Saori al orfanato y tú serás el único que le haga compañía a tu hermano —respondió con gravedad Seiya.

Shun entendía la situación de todos, además que él invitaría a June, por lo que asintió y salió para hablar con su _nii-san_*. Dos segundos después de la partida del peli verde, los tres santos restantes saltaron atrás del sofá y se agolparon en los ventanales que daban al jardín, para ver las reacciones de Ikki.

—Estoy seguro que hace eso, únicamente para que June no esté cerca de Shun ese día —dijo Hyoga mientras seguía pegado a la ventana.

Seiya y Shiryu escasamente si vieron de reojo al Cisne mientras asentían por el comentario.

Diez minutos después, Shiryu ya se había sentado en el sofá y estaba leyendo muy a gusto un libro. Veinte minutos después, Hyoga había subido a la habitación y luego de tomar una chaqueta, había salido a dar un paseo. Media hora después, Seiya seguía tratando de descifrar lo que tanto se decían los hermanos, mas lo único que notaba era la cara de corderito a medio morir que ponía Shun y la forma en que Ikki movía las manos de un lado a otro, aparentemente cada vez más enojado.

Dos horas después…

—¿Siguen en el jardín? —preguntó Hyoga mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y entraba a la sala.

—Sí y baja la voz o despertaras a Seiya.

—¿Seiya?

Hyoga miró detrás del sofá y allí encontró a su amigo, sentado en el piso y recargado en la ventana; según comentarios de Shiryu, había dicho que no se movería de allí hasta que Shun entrara, en caso de que necesitara refuerzos, no obstante el sueño le había ganado.

En verdad y desde que se conocían, Shun nunca había tardado tanto en convencer a su hermano; si tan solo hubieran sabido que por esa única e insólita vez, era el menos indicado para hablar con Ikki.

Por fin y media hora más tarde, apareció un muy contento Shun frente a sus amigos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Seiya.

—¿Qué no es obvio con la cara que trae? —respondió en forma cortante Hyoga.

—Es un alivio saber que podremos compartir con nuestros seres queridos; no por nada hemos estado aguantando la dictadura de Fénix por tantos días —suspiró Shiryu.

—No me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo —reiteró Shun haciendo la V de victoria con sus dedos, mientras que Hyoga y Shiryu intercambiaban miradas temiendo seriamente por la percepción del joven Andrómeda, pero prefiriendo no contradecirlo—. Aunque al principio estaba seguro que había aceptado mis razones, me equivoqué porque cuando le dije que hoy invitaría a June a pasar el fin de año, creo que incluso vi llamas a su alrededor.

—No me imagino por qué —dijo Hyoga aguantando la risa.

—¡Oh cielos! Tenía que recoger a June hace diez minutos, debo irme ya.

Y eso fue lo último que supieron de Shun por esa tarde ya que una estela de polvo les hizo saber que el chico había salido de la mansión a la velocidad de la luz.

—Si ya pasó lo peor, no entiendo por qué Ikki aún no entra.

—Debe estar haciendo un nuevo cambio en el bosque, Hyoga.

—¿Nuevo cambio, Seiya? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Como llegaste hace pocos días no lo has notado, pero pronto entenderás. Adiós al árbol de cerezos que quería enseñarle a Shunrei.

Suspiró derrotado Shiryu sentándose de nuevo a leer mientras que a lo lejos, más exactamente en el bosque que había en la mansión, se divisaba un hongo de humo acompañado de un fuerte estruendo; como si una bomba hubiese estallado allí.

Hyoga miraba atónito por la ventana notando que sus amigos e incluso el personal de servicio ni se inmutaban por el acontecimiento. Para cuando Ikki entró de nuevo a la mansión todo lleno de hojas y ramitas, Hyoga prefirió no comentar nada.

En ese momento, al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven espera a su novia en el parque que queda en frente del edificio donde ella trabaja.

Quince minutos tardó June en salir del trabajo, tiempo en el que el santo ideó el plan perfecto para decirle la buena noticia; imaginando la grata reacción que su novia tendría y el consecuente beso que sellaría la tarde perfecta.

Y así lo encontró June; con una cara estúpida, mirando a un punto fijo, mientras ponía ojos de perrito regañado y la boca en forma de trompita. Para cuando Andrómeda salió del letargo, June estaba encima de él, besándolo. No era como lo había planeado, pero cómo se iba a quejar.

—Hola amor, te tengo una gran noticia —dijeron Shun y June al mismo tiempo.

—Jajaja, habla tú.

—Jajaja, no, habla tú primero.

Y como toda pareja de novios que se respete, cada uno le cedía la palabra al otro, siguiendo así por un buen rato; siendo interrumpidos por las risas, caricias y uno que otro beso robado. Bien habría hecho Shun en no ser tan caballeroso aquel día, ojalá hubiese aceptado la palabra de June y hubiera hablado de primeras mas no lo hizo y las consecuencias no se harían esperar.

—… Por eso deseo que me acompañes a la despedida de año en la empresa ¿No te parece genial? Será muy romántico, ya se que vestido usar; lo vi en el centro comercial es perfecto para el día. Creo que deberías conseguir un esmoquin, te verás increíble con el cabello atado. Ya me imagino entrando de la mano contigo…

En este punto de la conversación cada uno de los implicados estaba en su propia nube mental; por una parte June quien aun seguía contando los pormenores de ese día, tenía la loca idea de una escena sacada de los cuentos de hadas.

Por otro lado, Shun aún no entendía cómo June hablaba sin tomar aliento; tenía un tic en su ojo derecho de solo pensar la forma de decirle a su hermano que no podría estar con él en fin de año. Porque la amazona de Camaleón le había dado a entender que preguntarle si la quería acompañar era una mera formalidad. Eran novios, tenía que acompañarla.

—Y ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es una gran idea? Me acompañaras ¿Cierto?

—Cl… claro amor —y aquél tic en el ojo de Shun parecía cobrar mayor fuerza mientras el chico asentía resignado.

—Por cierto ¿Qué me querías decir?

—Nada cariño, sólo preguntarte donde deseas comer hoy —dijo Shun con una risita casi histérica producto de los nervios al ver en su mente a su hermano estallando en llamas, aplicándole el puño fantasma, mientras que June le llora en su funeral.

Al finalizar la tarde Shun llevó a June a ver una película, cenaron en un lugar muy acogedor, de allí salieron a ver una película, exactamente la misma que vieron antes de cenar; sin embargo, la amazona aludió tal torpeza a la emoción de la noticia que le dio en la tarde. Por fin terminaron en una discoteca aunque Shun juraba que estaba buscando un sitio para jugar bolos.

Casi cerca de la media noche, una sombra entró cautelosa a la mansión Kido; el pie de aquella persona estaba por posarse en el primer escalón cuando las luces del recibidor aclararon el panorama, dejando ver al joven de Andrómeda con los zapatos en la mano y las mejillas algo sonrosadas, producto de haber consumido algunas bebidas; algo inusual en él.

—¿Es posible saber que hacías a estas horas afuera sin avisar?

Shun quedó estático, sosteniendo aquellos zapatos que se rompieron de la fuerza que el chico ejercía en ellos, ya que esperaba ingenuamente que para esas horas Ikki estuviera durmiendo. Eso le daría más tiempo para pensar cómo decirle sutilmente a su _nii-san_ que no podría estar en la celebración de fin de año en la que tanto habían trabajado.

—Supongo que fueron a festejar que June estará con nosotros el 31 de diciembre ¿Cierto? Porque le dijiste ¿Cierto? Y obviamente dijo que sí ¿Cierto?

Allí supo Shun que no podría aplazar lo inevitable así que se acerco a Ikki y encomendándose a Athena por fin habló.

—Tejuroquequise decirle, pero fue ascendida y habrá una gran fiesta y como su novio es mi deber acompañarla, no puedo dejarla sola; si lo hago pensaran que no tiene a nadie y se burlaran de ella y el jefe la despedirá por eso y terminara buscando trabajo y todo será mi culpa.

No hace falta resaltar que Shun por fin comprendió cómo hacía su novia para conversar sin tomar aliento; había hablado tan rápido que a duras penas Ikki le entendió, además estaba tan angustiado pensando en que June se viera sola en esa fiesta que subió la voz con cada palabra, demostrándole su consternación al Fénix.

Para cuando se acalló, Andrómeda no apartaba su mirada del suelo, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su hermano, esperando sus reclamos, su enojo y luego tal vez su perdón.

—Es verdad, como hombre, no puedes dejar sola a tu pareja en una situación así, es tu deber apoyarla. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermanito. Ahora ve a dormir, que buena falta te hace —dijo Ikki con la voz más calmada que alguna vez se le haya escuchado, mientras revolvía los cabellos de su _otouto_*.

***

—Recuerdo eso —dice Shun asustando a los presentes, incluyéndome, ya que no vimos en qué momento entró a la sala—, afortunadamente tengo un hermano muy condescendiente y gracias a ello ese final de año fue grandioso.

—¿No se supone que habías entrado a buscar unas bebidas, Shun? —dice June, entrando presurosa del jardín.

—Es cierto —dice apenado Shun, mientras toma la mano de su novia y se pierden hacia la cocina.

—Ese asunto no terminó así, creo recordar —dice Seiya en tono bajo para que sólo nosotros escuchemos.

—Por supuesto que no ¿Crees que Ikki iba a aceptar que su _otouto_ no estuviera en la reunión que tanto había planeado?

—¡Qué bien! Por fin sabré lo que pasó porque Ikki nunca ha querido decirme —acotó Saori que acababa de llegar a la estancia y ya se había acomodado en uno de los sillones.

Han pasado unos minutos más y mientras esperamos que los enamorados se alejen de nuevo al jardín, será mejor que vayan a tomar algo; mientras continúo mi historia, en la cual sabremos qué tramó Ikki para que su hermanito no se perdiera la reunión de fin de año.

_**Continuará…  
**__**De cómo Ikki aceptó a June como novia de Shun. S**__**obreviviendo al nii-san

* * *

**_

* _Nii-san:_ Hermano mayor  
* _Otouto_: Hermano menor

Muchas gracias por leer. Que la estrella más brillante del firmamento les ilumine, _Allpheratz._


	3. Sobreviviendo al niisan

**La novia de mi hermano****  
**_**Por: Allpheratz**_

**Exclusión de responsabilidad****: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**I****II**_**  
**__**De cómo Ikki aceptó a June como novia de Shun  
Sobreviviendo al nii-san**_

Mientras Shun y June se van alejando, ocurre una guerra de miradas entre Fénix y Cisne. El aire se torna caliente, aunque rápidamente es reemplazado por una fría corriente. Un par de minutos después todos estamos estornudando, Hyoga tiene un par de mechones quemados e Ikki tiene nieve hasta dentro de los zapatos. Athena ha sacado a la buena Niké, para que estos caballeros por fin me dejen terminar de narrar.

***

Shun por fin había levantado la vista del suelo y agradecía al noble corazón de Ikki, aún no entendía por qué para los demás era tan difícil entender a su hermano.

Una vez Andrómeda se fue a su habitación, Ikki se quedó sentado en la sala con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la frente sobre las manos, esperando pacientemente. Pasaron dos horas desde que Andrómeda habló con Ikki y todo ese tiempo, el mayor estuvo en la misma posición; sintiendo cómo su hermanito se quedaba dormido, no obstante y para evitar sospechas, aguardó una hora más.

¡Es momento de actuar!

En menos de 5 segundos, un torbellino rojo pasó por cada una de las habitaciones de la Mansión, exceptuando la de Shun, sacando de sus suaves y calientitas camas a Shiryu, Saori, Seiya y por último Hyoga; devolviendo en rápidas fracciones de segundo a la diosa, quien afortunadamente ni se inmutó.

Los dormidos muchachos, se recostaron unos contra otros en el sofá en el que Fénix los dejó, no muy amablemente. La idea de Ikki era ser muy sutil para despertarlos, mas luego de ver que lejos de despertar, se estaban acomodando, los levantó a toque de trompeta, que aun hoy nadie sabe de donde sacó.

Afortunadamente la Mansión era inmensa, ya que de esa forma sólo los implicados escucharon. Una vez los jóvenes se espabilaron, Ikki comenzó con su plan.

—June no estará con nosotros éste fin de año.

—¿No era eso lo que querías? —dijo Seiya tallándose los ojos.

—Sí. El problema es que no sólo June faltará sino que mi _otouto_ tampoco estará con nosotros. Tiene que acompañarla a una reunión de la empresa —en ese momento los tres caballeros sentados, terminaron de despertarse. Esa noticia era devastadora, si tomamos en cuenta que era Ikki quien estaba organizando la reunión—. Así que les propongo un trato —tres pares de ojos no se despegaron de Ikki, esperando que continuara—, quiero que Shun esté con nosotros el 31 de diciembre, no me importan las consecuencias. No dejen evidencias y no tomen prisioneros.

Los tres chicos levantaron su ceja en señal de incredulidad, en verdad que Ikki estaba exagerando.

—¿Nos puedes dar una razón lo suficientemente lógica, para meternos en semejante problema? Tal vez estés olvidando que Shun, es incluso más peligroso que tú cuando se enfada y no seremos nosotros quienes despertemos a ese león dormido.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shiryu —resopló Hyoga, entretanto Seiya asentía y cruzaba sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, si no quieren que sea del modo fácil, será del difícil —contestaba Ikki tronando sus dedos y mirándolos maliciosamente.

—Esto no se ve nada bien —tragó duro Seiya, antes que Ikki volviera a hablar.

—Conozco a una diosa que le encantaría saber de las intenciones de cierto caballero de Pegaso hacia ella —Ikki hizo una pausa esperando reacción.

—No te atreverías ¿Verdad que no, chicos?

—Bueno, digamos que tienes en tus manos a Seiya. Mi pregunta es ¿En qué nos afecta a Shiryu y a mí?

Ikki no disimulaba su enorme satisfacción.

—Si no me ayudan, les diré a Shunrei y a Fler, que ambos han estado saliendo con otras chicas.

—Shunrei jamás creería eso, además no tienes pruebas.

—¿No tengo? Entonces ¿Qué es esto?

Ikki sacó de su bolsillo algunas fotos en donde se veía a Shiryu, sentado en la mesa de un restaurante y lo que aparentaba ser una persona de mediana cabellera rubia, de espaldas a la cámara, ya que se veía algo desenfocada. Seiya revisaba atónito cada foto, encontrando también fotos desenfocadas de Hyoga en compañía morena.

—El chantaje de Ikki hacia mí, tiene solución chicos, pero Shiryu ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Shunrei? Y tú, Hyoga ¿No dijiste que Fler era la mujer de tu vida?

El Dragón y el Cisne ni se movieron cuando Ikki arrojó las fotos a la pequeña mesa cercana al sofá, sin embargo, se descolocaron ante las palabras de Seiya, lo que les hizo revisar las susodichas fotos. Luego de unos minutos de observarlas, los chicos respondieron.

—Serás majadero, Ikki.

—Seiya ¿No reconoces esa cabellera negra?

—¿Y el corte de cabello en esa melena rubia?

—Estoy muy sorprendido para fijarme en detalles.

—¡Somos Shiryu y yo!

Un golpe en la cabeza recibió Seiya por parte de sus amigos. Ikki reía sin parar en tanto que hablaba.

—Es como dice Seiya, no creo que las chicas se fijen en detalles. Les quedará muy complicado explicarles esas fotos.

—Ikki, mejor admite que no tienes argumentos para chantajearnos y no esperes que Seiya haga el trabajo sucio, porque sabes que Saori hace rato conoce los sentimientos de nuestro amigo —Seiya no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión—. Más bien dinos qué nos darás a cambio del favor que te haremos.

El Fénix suspiró resignado.

—De acuerdo, pidan lo que quieran, excepto algo que implique humillarme frente a ustedes.

—Yo deseo que no vuelvas a usar sobrenombres conmigo. Es molesto llegar al orfanato y escuchar cómo me llaman los chicos gracias a ti —respondió Seiya.

—Por mi parte te ayudaré, únicamente porque también quiero compartir el fin de año con Shun. Veré que hago para convencer a June de no asistir a esa reunión —replicó Shiryu.

—Lo que quiero, te lo diré una vez hayamos realizado el trabajo. Más te vale cumplir tu palabra sin importar quien de los tres alcance el objetivo.

—De acuerdo, no me importa en tanto Shun esté con nosotros ese día.

Y de esa forma, los chicos Kido decidieron actuar. Pensaron que lo mejor era que cada uno llevara a cabo su plan, de esa forma tendrían tres posibilidades, era imposible fallar. Seiya optó por ser el primero y en caso de no funcionar, le seguiría Shiryu y finalmente Hyoga, quien según decía, tenía un método justo como Ikki pidió; letal, sin tomar prisioneros.

El primer plan, el de Seiya, tenía como base la cuidadosa observación del caballero de Pegaso hacia la pareja de enamorados. Lo que demostró que dos días de la semana, Shun invitaba a June luego del trabajo y ya fuera que salieran a caminar por los alrededores o se dedicaran a ver películas en la sala, Shun siempre le ofrecía a June una deliciosa malteada de fresa y él consumía un jugo de naranja. Siempre a la misma hora. Eso era justo lo que usaría Pegaso a su favor.

El día 29 fue escogido por Seiya. La idea era simple, pondría un par de gotas de aceite de ricino en la malteada de June; todos pensarían que estaba enferma, y él, siendo tan buen amigo, le ayudaría a Shun a cuidarla; luego todos pedirían que tomara un día más de descanso y así aunque el 31 ya la chica estuviera perfecta, estarían juntos para el fin de año.

Fue así que llegó la hora en la que Shun se levantó del fresco pasto en el que estaba sentado, junto a June, atrás de la mansión, para ir a la cocina a preparar las bebidas; cuando muy casualmente llegó Seiya ofreciéndose a prepararlas. Como siempre Shun preguntó a su amada qué deseaba tomar, a lo que ella respondió, malteada de fresa. Como se esperaba, él dijo jugo de naranja. Muy presto, Seiya se dirigió a la cocina a preparar los refrescos.

—No se para qué te pregunto. Siempre pides malteada de fresa. ¿No te parece muy dulce?

—Yo no te digo nada por tomar jugo de naranja, Shun. ¿No te parece muy ácido?

—Está bien amor, tienes razón. Entonces ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos bebidas? Así tú sabes si mi jugo de naranja es tan ácido y yo descubro por qué te fascina la malteada de fresa.

—Un trato justo, amor —selló con un beso June.

En la cocina, Seiya rebuscaba los implementos para la preparación; leche, agua, azúcar, helado, hielo, algunas fresas y naranjas.

—¡Perfecto! Sólo falta el aceite ¿Dónde lo dejé? Debe estar en mi cuarto.

Mientras Seiya salía a su cuarto a buscar el aceite de ricino, cierto personaje se escabullía en la cocina.

—Sabía que no podía contar con ellos, cuántos días han pasado y no veo resultados. Shun saldrá con June el 31. Si quiero resultados, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. No importa, todo lo que necesito es éste pequeño amigo —Ikki sonreía malévolamente y sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un frasquito blanco—. El farmaceuta dijo que un par de cucharadas de esto y la chica no se alejará del baño en dos días.

El Fénix, buscó lo que necesitaba para su plan; extrañamente encontró todo en la mesa de la cocina. Sin demora, puso todos los ingredientes de la malteada de fresa en la licuadora y agregó dos cucharadas rebosantes, del medicamento comprado en la farmacia.

Estaba por cortar las naranjas para el jugo de Shun, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose; así que sin demora, se escondió esperando ver al intruso.

—Necesito que hagas tu magia, pequeño amigo —Seiya sonreía malévolamente y sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un frasquito de vidrio.

Ikki no veía lo que hacía Seiya, así que cautelosamente se asomó para observar cómo su amigo se acercaba a la licuadora. Dedujo que el Pegaso era quien estaba preparando las bebidas. Con sus habilidades de caballero, Fénix salió de la cocina, sin que el menor de los Kido se percatara de su presencia.

—No recuerdo haber dejado todo en la licuadora; han de ser los nervios del momento —se respondió Seiya, abriendo el frasco del aceite y vertiendo una considerable cantidad en la malteada—. June es un caballero femenino, después de todo, así que su metabolismo es más fuerte, no creo que esta cantidad le haga daño… no demasiado.

Cerró la tapa de la licuadora y dejó mezclar un buen rato. Al final, agregó un par de cucharadas más de azúcar, para que no se notara el sabor del aceite. Por último, preparó el jugo de naranja para Shun y sin más inconvenientes, llevó los líquidos a la pareja de enamorados.

—Aquí tienen, jóvenes —dijo pícaramente Seiya, dejando a un lado las bebidas—. Y se lo toman todo, hasta la última gota. Si veo algún residuo en los vasos, entenderé que no les gustó.

Seiya sabía que bajo esos términos, Shun le pediría a June que bebiera todo sin importar el sabor, para no herir los sentimientos de Pegaso; en verdad contaba con eso. El menor de los Kido sonreía por su idea, podía ser muy malo cuando se lo proponía.

Sin más demora, Pegaso se adentró a su cuarto para que nadie sospechara nada. Entretanto que Shun y June intercambiaban bebidas.

—Está delicioso el jugo de naranja, Shun; ya entiendo porque tus labios saben tan rico cuando los beso —June se acerco a Shun y por primera vez desde que se hicieron novios, el joven no tenía la intención de corresponder—. ¿Ocurre algo amor?

—No sé que le ves a esto. No me gusta —decía Shu, tapándose la boca.

—¿Estás bien Shun? Te veo muy pálido. Déjame probar, la malteada no pudo haber quedado tan mal.

Al ver las intenciones de June, Shun agarró fuerte su vaso y se bebió el último sorbo que quedaba, no sabía si Seiya había hecho mal la mezcla y tampoco se iba a poner a culparlo, era su error por no haber preparado los refrescos.

—Supongo que sabe bien, en el fondo… muy en el fondo —se repitió más para si mismo que para June.

June recogió los vasos, esperando que Shun se levantara del pasto. Como veía que se demoraba, entró a la cocina e incluso lavó la prueba del delito, sin saberlo claro está. Rápidamente volvió donde su novio, que aún estaba sentado en el pasto, cabizbajo y manteniendo una mano sobre su estómago.

—Shun ¿Éstas bien?

—Creo que estaba muy frio para mi gusto, June; no es nada. ¿Po… drías llamar a Shiryu por mí?

—Claro, amor.

Sin más demora June se fue en búsqueda de Shiryu, que rápidamente llegó donde su joven amigo. Shun le dijo algo al oído que June no pudo escuchar.

—June, amor; Shiryu te llevará al apartamento. Yo no me siento muy bien para conducir, por eso él me hará el favor. Llama cuando llegues a casa ¿De acuerdo?

—Shun ¿Qué tienes, mi vida?

—No es nada y no pongas esa cara —dijo Shun aún sentado en el pasto, mientras que June se arrodillaba a su lado y Andrómeda plantaba un casto beso en su frente—. Promete que llamarás cuando llegues a casa ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo prometo amor —respondió June, intentando besar de nuevo a Shun en los labios, aunque en el último segundo Shun volteó la cara y recibió el beso en la mejilla.

Sin más, Shiryu se despidió de su amigo y salió con June de la mansión. Justo cuando Shun escuchó el carro alejándose, salió a velocidad de la luz al baño más cercano.

—¡Maldito dolor! —gritaba entre arcadas el chico, vomitando hasta lo que no había desayunado.

Una hora después, Shiryu volvió de dejar a June en su apartamento y rápidamente fue al cuarto de Shun. Tocó varias veces y al ver que no respondían, entró alarmado.

Allí estaba, debajo de una manta mal puesta, temblando como una hoja, con los pómulos hundidos y un tono amarillo verdusco.

—Tu cara le hace competencia a tu cabello, amigo. Ya no tengo que preguntar por qué tuve que llevar a June ¿Estás bien? —decía Shiryu, colocando una mano sobre la frente del joven.

—Sabes Shiryu, las fresas no son saludables y quien te diga lo contrario, miente miserablemente, o tal vez es que soy alérgico a ellas. La verdad, nunca me había tomado la molestia de comer nada con fresas —respondía Shun, tiritando sin parar y con un sudor frio acrecentándose en sus sienes.

—De pronto, si tomas un té verde te ayudaría un poco ¿No crees? Seiya prepara un té exquisito, si quieres, ya mismo le pido que te lo prepare.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —dijo Shun, saliendo rápidamente de su cama y enclaustrándose en el baño de su cuarto.

Shiryu salió calmadamente del cuarto de su amigo, sabiendo que no lo vería en un buen rato. Tranquilamente pasó por el cuarto de Hyoga y sin detenerse, golpeó suavemente pidiendo al Cisne reunirse en el cuarto de Seiya.

Una vez los jóvenes entraron, el Pegaso se les quedó viendo en tanto afinaba su guitarra.

—No recuerdo que hubiésemos quedado en reunirnos —dijo, tocando los primeros acordes.

—Seiya, a menos que tu famosísimo plan tuviera que ver con envenenar a Shun, creo que fallaste —acotó Shiryu.

Las notas destempladas en la guitarra de Seiya, les hicieron ver que tenían la completa atención del muchacho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pegaso dejó su instrumento a un lado, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a caminar en círculos—. No es posible, todo estaba perfectamente pensado, el aceite en la malteada de fresas de June, no había pierde.

—No me preguntes a mí, pregúntale a Shun, que está instalado en el baño desde hace rato y en este momento piensa que es alérgico a las fresas.

Seiya hizo una cara indescriptible, observando cómo Hyoga se desternillaba en el suelo y comentaba.

—Y lo mejor vendrá cuando Ikki se entere ¿Sabes lo que pasará Seiya?

Y el joven sabía que no sería nada bueno, puesto que perdió el color de la cara en pocos segundos.

—Soy hombre muerto —dijo, deteniendo su andar y sentándose pesadamente en la cama, escuchando cómo el segundero del reloj de pared sonaba con más fuerza, cual preludio de sus últimos momentos en este mundo.

Y los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos y estos a su vez en horas. Hacía mucho rato que Shiryu había salido del cuarto del Pegaso, junto con Hyoga, para hacerle compañía a Shun y por los sonidos que escuchaba, Ikki también se encontraba allí.

Luego de un rato, en el cuarto del joven Andrómeda las cosas no mejoraban.

—_Otouto_, si deseas te preparo un consomé de pollo, no comiste nada y te veo muy pálido —decía Fénix, seriamente preocupado.

—Ikki, por favor no me hables de comida —respondió Shun, corriendo de nuevo al baño del cuarto.

—Te recomiendo que si sigue así, lo lleves de urgencia al hospital. Aunque su metabolismo y cuerpo sobrepasan a un humano promedio, se está deshidratando rápidamente —comentó inquieto el Dragón.

—Si en una hora más, no vemos mejoría, lo llevamos al hospital —respondió Saori, fijándose en el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana.

Pasó media hora más, para que los habitantes de la mansión decidieran llevar al chico al hospital y esto debido a que al final, Shun terminó mostrando una extraña arritmia acompañada de fiebre.

Ikki cargaba a su aturdido hermano al automóvil, pero fue interceptado por Seiya en las escaleras, quien estaba dispuesto a contar todo lo que sabía, sin importarle las consecuencias. Igual era su culpa y la salud de Shun estaba primero.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Seiya.

—Hyoga, Shiryu, ayúdenme a llevar a Shun al auto.

Los jóvenes hicieron caso sin protestar, para darles tiempo a sus amigos de aclarar sus ideas. Dicho en otras palabras, para que Ikki le rompiera todo lo que se llama cara a Seiya. Y el Pegaso lo veía venir, así que solamente se paró muy derecho esperando como un hombre, el golpe fatal.

—Dime exactamente qué hiciste —Ikki tenía sus sospechas, así que tan sólo puso una mano en el hombro de Seiya.

—Agregué algunas cucharadas de aceite de ricino en la malteada de June esta tarde. Aparentemente Shun fue quien la tomó.

Fénix supo entonces que también era su culpa; el aceite era responsable de una pequeña parte del problema. Era la mezcla de eso, con el contenido del frasco de Ikki, lo que había ocasionado el mayor daño. ¿Cómo culpar a Seiya si él había tenido la misma idea? Y lo peor de todo, es que Seiya por lo menos había usado algo natural, Ikki no.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo, jaloneando a Seiya al auto. El error era de ambos y de la misma forma, los dos harían de enfermeros de Shun.

En tanto estos dos chicos hablaban, en el auto, Shiryu y Cisne habían puesto al enfermo en el asiento trasero, con una impresionante cantidad de mantas, almohadas y demás. Incluso si tuviesen algún accidente el pobre chico ni lo notaría; más mullido no podría estar el lugar. Entretanto los mayores le decían que todo saldría bien. Shun en su mareo agarraba la camisa de Shiryu, recomendándole el cuidado de June al día siguiente. Algo tan parecido como cuando Aioros dejó su testamento, recomendando a Athena.

El auto salió de la mansión siendo manejado por Ikki y de copiloto Seiya, quien esperaba por lo menos una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Hyoga y Shiryu concluyeron que el plan fue un fracaso total. Era el turno de Dragón para intervenir y nada mejor que hacerlo al día siguiente, ya que llevaría a June al trabajo y de nuevo a casa.

***

—Ahora lo recuerdo todo, estaba tan preocupado por Shun que no me importó acompañar a Ikki al hospital, aunque ahora entiendo porque no acabó conmigo en ese entonces.

Ikki nos da la espalda y se concentra en observar a su hermano por la ventana. Prefiere no responder el comentario de Seiya. En verdad que aquel incidente le turbó, incluso cuando un lavado de estómago y dos bolsas de suero, dejaron a Shun como nuevo, o casi, porque al día siguiente estuvo en observación, hasta altas horas de la noche. Cabe decir que gracias a que Shiryu estuvo al pendiente de June, ella no se enteró de la situación e incluso ahora no lo sabe.

—Deja esa cara larga, Ikki —le digo, acercándome por la espalda y abrazándole—, al final todo salió bien y únicamente quedó como una anécdota —mejor te traigo algo de tomar y no te preocupes, no será malteada de fresa.

Todos sonríen con mi comentario, incluso Ikki me voltea a ver, mientras me alejo a la cocina. Es bueno decir, que desde ese entonces las fresas quedaron vetadas en la mansión, debido a que Shun no las podía ver ni en pintura. Explicarle al chico que las frutas no habían tenido la culpa, era decirle el complot para que no saliera con June, así que todos optaron mejor por no volver a ver las fresas.

En tanto busco los ingredientes para hacerle algo de tomar a Ikki y los chicos, será mejor que descansen, porque en la última parte de mi historia, sabrán la idea de Shiryu y el gran plan de Hyoga para evitar que la parejita de enamorados vaya a la reunión de la discordia.

_**Continuará…  
**__**De cómo Ikki aceptó a June como novia de Shun. El ataque del Cisne

* * *

**_

Muchas gracias por leer. Que la estrella más brillante del firmamento les ilumine, _Allpheratz._


End file.
